Holding onto Percy Jackson
by Posiedonsfavoritedaughter
Summary: AU Annabeth Chase is a model and waitress for the magazine, Venus Spawn. She's humilated by having to pose half naked, but has learned to cope. When she's sent on an assignment to do a multi-day photoshoot with God-Born magazine, she meets male model Percy Jackson. But Percy has a big problem, and Annabeth is sure that she can help fix it. Percabeth and Leco. R-AND-R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It's Rebecca! And i bring you…

MY FIRST PERCY JACKSON AU!

Thanks to beccasfics for previewing it!

I don't own any characters or bands mention throughout this entire story! I only own Venus Spawn and God-Born!

•••

APOV

Gods, fake bunny ears are not fun. Here i am, Annabeth Marie Chase , who was THE smartest in my senior class, being a Venus Spawn waitress. Serving alcohol to men who've already had too much, judging from unfocused stares and outstretched hands to grab something they really shouldn't touch. But it pays pretty good, and dealing with scummy guys is worth it. The suit is humiliating, like a one piece without straps and a side of "Oh look BOOBS! ASS!" The only part i some what enjoy is the snap-on white collar and black bow tie, traditional for the magazine company. It makes me feel like i have some dignity, not like a 25 year old that just needed some extra money and got cursed with large breasts (Fuck you milk and mother nature) When I enter through the changing room door, i grab the dry clean only bag with my name on it in black sharpie and change quickly. I got assigned the gray suit and gray ears when i first started here, which is pretty good since it's my eyes' color. I walk out of the door into the serving room, gaining the first few annoying wolf whistles of the night. I waltz up to the dark wooden bar, and accidentally bump into my friend Piper, who's balancing drinks on her silver tray. "You finally got switched to yellow?" i ask, after making sure she's okay, and she nods happily. She had been sick of having the neon green outfit, and begged the designer for a change. I smile at her, then grab my drink tray of the bar with one gloved hand, and start taking orders for drinks from a nearby table full of laughing 23 year olds. I go to grab the drinks, and notice Thalia is working the bar tonight. She always refused to wear the classic Venus Spawn bunny suits when she started here, but is apparently good with a silver tube top and capris, and completely comfortable around large masses of alcohol. "Two gin n' tonics, one on the rocks, three tequila shots with lemon slices on the side, and one glass of cheap champagne." Thalia's electric blue eyes seem to flash as she expertly pours the drinks, and smoothly hands them to me. "I hear you have to go for a co-assignment with God-Born, is it true?" she asks me, as she chews on a piece of ice, and i quietly reply, "Yeah, apparently I'm working with five or six guys. Whoop dee fuckin' do." She flicks one of the gray ears as i scowl, angry that i'll probably have to pose half naked, "Gods, Annabeth. Don't complain. Half of these girls," she motions to the room, the girls that are giggling and bouncing for a better tip hopping around the room, and the girls like me, who just need a paycheck, "would absolutely die to be in your high-heeled shoes, you lucky, busty, bastard." She shakes her head, as sarcasm is bubbling in her words. I laugh and walk off to deliver the drinks to the guys, that all seem to have too much time and money in their hands. A classic night shift in the Venus Spawn mansion.

•••

what do you guys think? R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Back and ready to write!

I don't own PJ!

AUTHORS NOTE!

As many may think, this is like a playboy/girl parody story. I just don't know enough about those to write correctly about them.

•••

"Fuck! I'm gonna be late!" i shout when i see my alarm clock, bolting out of bed and getting changed into denim jeans and blue halter-top, showing the small tattooed outline of an owl on my collarbone. I grab an orange and wave to my roommates as i rush out the door, when Hazel shouts, "Annabeth! Shoes!" i curse under my breath and go back in to grab some grey sandals out of the closet. Thalia comes out of her room across the hall from me, still smelling like whiskey from pouring drinks all night. Piper tosses me my bag with my suit, keys, make up, and lingerie inside. God-Born told me to bring the suit and underwear for the shoot. It always pays to room with your favorite co-workers, because no matter what, they know what you're going through. Running down the winding stairs, I wave goodbye to the other girls that are setting up for a photo shoot here, and dash out the door to my car. I key the ignition in the old green pick up truck, backing out of the driveway, on my way to the God-Born mansion. I arrive about 30 minutes later, to see an almost identical mansion as ours. I whistle the Pierce the Veil song I was listening to as I park and walk up to the door to knock, only to get pulled aside by a guy in a tight black shirt and blue skinny jeans. He's asian and muscled, and i suspect one of the models. But i notice his headset, and think he's probably a security guard. "You must be Annabeth, you here for the shoot?" he asks, and i nod. He unlocks the huge door, and i step inside, to hear men laughing and soft music playing. The security guard introduces himself as Frank, leading me up a set of stairs. We enter a room with several flashing lights and cameras, and 6 male models approach me. Frank silently leaves, and the guys wordlessly lead me to an adjoining room. Sitting down on velvet soft white couches, they close the door to block out all noise, and introduce themselves. A handsome blond man starts, biting a scar on his lip, "I'm Jason Grace, I work as ' ' air and electricity are my median. 20 years old." He grins shyly, and he reminds me of a boy-scout who has every badge, but shouldn't be trusted around matches. The next is an elfish latino who grins mischievously at the thin, pale guy beside him, "Leo Valdez, 'Latin Fire.' Flames and anything with machines are what i work with. 22 years old. Voy a ser de los pocos que no está tratando de ponerse en los pantalones. Ah y Nico aquí." he giggles at himself and i shock him with a translation, "'I'll be one of the few that is not trying to get in your pants. Oh and Nico here.' What's that supposed to mean?" Nico, I'm guessing, coughs, his long black hair falling into his gaunt face, and explains, "I'm Nico Di Angelo, 'Ghost King'. Darkness and flowers, odd combo, i know. 23 years old, me and Leo are, ah, love partners, if you would like to call it that." I notice how close they're sitting, holding each others hands tightly. "Oh, but how… do you, like, work here comfortably?" i question, feeling somewhat embarrassed that I have to ask. "Like anyone else, except baby, I feel like I'm in heaven!" Leo laughs, and the others join in. "So all of you?…" i point around the room, and they all (except for Nico and Leo) shake their heads. "Most of us are straight. But we don't care if Nico and Leo aren't. More ladies for us." Jason replies laughing, and punches Leo in the arm playfully. "To continue, we are Travis and Conner Stoll. 'Criminal Minds'. Symmetry and jewels, anything shiny. 21 years old," the twin boys with curly brown hair, Travis and Conner say together, and Travis (I assume) shouts, "and I'm 10 minutes older!" The twin brothers bicker, and i smile. "Ahem, boys, no bickering around the lady. I am Luke Castellen, 'Prince Charming'. Battle and chivalry. 27 years old. Nice to meet you." a regal and handsome looking blond man quiets every one down. "Percy, introduce yourself." Luke sighs and turns around and motions for a younger boy to sit up. When he slowly props himself up on his elbows, i gasp quietly. He's… well, gorgeous. Raven black hair falling into his eyes, which are sea-green, clear and beautiful, with slight bags under them. His skin is lightly bronzed, his every muscle visible through his blue shirt. "Why?" he questions sarcastically, and flops back down, closing his eyes. "Percy Jackson, sarcastic smart ass, at your service. 'Captain'. Water and anything greek, thats all i do. 25 years old. Hangover victim." He groans from the couch, and Luke runs his hand through his own close cropped hair in frustration. "Some one get him coffee. Please. I really shouldn't let you drink, Perce." Jason gets up and returns with two cups, one with steaming coffee in it, the other filled with ice water. He hands it all to Conner, who tosses the water onto Percy, who sits up bolt straight immediately, looking absolutely murderous. "You are all the spawns of Satan himself." he growls, but takes the coffee whole heartedly. This will be a fun shoot.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello lovelys!

I don't own any bands or character or anything or something blah tired.

•••

"Alright, everyone on set! Annabeth, Jason, you guys are first!" The photo director, Octavian shouts. The actual photographer, Dakota, takes a swig out of a flask that smells like Thalia after a long shift at the bar. He sets up the camera, while Jason and i walk onto the set from the dressing rooms. Now i see why Jason is . The stylist, Silena, spiked his short blond hair up, and gave him an unbuttoned lab coat… and not much else. But he does have boxers on, and she had his face given fake scorch marks like he just got electrocuted. I on the other hand, am supposed to look like the dumb blonde lab assistant, who zapped him by accident. Getting into a skimpy uniform, putting make-up on, and wrestling my curly hair into a tight bun, i set myself up. Jason stands a few feet away, strategically holding wires and test tubes so his chest is exposed and his muscles are visible. I hold a set of wires, supposedly trying to make it look like i connected the wrong ones, making my mouth a small "o" of surprise. After a few photos of Jason and I looking shocked (Pun not intended), Jason holding test tubes and wires in his mouth, and one awkward pose where i practically had to hang on him, which was hard since i'm a little taller than him in these heels. After we finish, Jason and I change for the next set. Airplanes. I was in flight stewardess dress, that was about a foot too short, and one of those little blue caps. Jason has on a captains hat, an undone dress shirt, and too tight skinny jeans. "Sorry if this is awkward." Jason whispers, and i say its no problem. I stand still with my hands on the flight attendant's cart so it looks like I'm pushing it, while Jason stands behind me "sexually", putting on his "magazine face" but apologizing every five seconds under his breath. After a few clicks and readjustments, the shoot for the day is done, leaving a very red faced Jason. "How are you so calm?" He asks me, and i shrug. "Kid, I've been working with the companies since i was your age. You get used to it. Believe me, i was just as nervous as you when i started." i pat his shoulder, and he smiles shyly. "To tell you the truth, this is the first shoot I've… done with a girl. Usually I'm just alone and my only thought is that I don't actually see the women who read this magazine. It's just odd working with an actual person." he laughs. I know how he feels. I don't meet the men who see me half naked (not very often, but believe me, when i do its like, "Hey didn't i see you in Venus spawn?" "Um sir can you go away.") and sometimes it feels like it's not real. Most of the time, i wish it wasn't. "So where am i supposed to sleep?" i question Jason, as it's getting late. I thank my ADHD for making me feel like those hours of photos were just minutes. "Oh, Leo and Nico volunteered to share there room with you. Be warned, Leo likes to paint peoples nails and Nico likes loud rock/alternative music. Leo is kinda more stereo typical. Don't girls like that though?" Jason offers, sounding confused at the end. "Ever hear of the gay best friend option? Thats Leo i guess." i say, and Jason nods. I ask him to bring me to the room and he does, leaving me in front of their door with my bag. I knock, and Nico cracks open the door enough to slip through, keeping his hand on the knob. His clothing looks rumpled and his hair is a mess, but before he can speak, Leo's voice is heard. "Nico! Volver aquí! Te echo de menos!" Leo whines from behind the door, and Nico thinks a second before turning around and saying through the crack, "Annabeth está aquí! No más español! " i hear Leo sigh. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude…" i feel blood rush to my face, obviously having intruded on an intimate moment. Leo opens the door all the way, and he looks equally rumpled and messed up. "Oh, its nothing, you just broke off the most amazing make-out session in the history of homosexuality! Fue increíble y yo estaba en el mejor estado de áni-" Nico puts his hand over Leo's mouth, before the angry boy can rip my jugular out. "No español." Nico warns, and Leo huffs, but gets over it quickly, smiling at me. "Whats your favorite nail polish color?" he asks me as soon as we all step in to the room and close the door. Nico leaves to go get something from an adjoining room, which from the smells wafting through it, is the kitchen. Leo stares at me expectantly, "Um… silver?" i say, worried that I'm going to get a make over. "Oh, lets do blue-green! It's Percy's favorite color!" Leo drags me on to a spare bed and pulls out a box filled with a rainbow of nail colors. "Why should i care about Percy?" i question, slightly confused. "Oh please, as much as i hate to admit it, that fine man likes you! Every month when we get your magazine, he always spend the longest reading your section. Actually reading, and thats pretty big!" Leo exclaims, and holds down my hand as he expertly paints my nails a beautiful blue-green color. "I'M STILL HERE! CALL PERCY UN BRAV'UOMO LOKING ANCORA UNA VOLTA E NIENTE BACI PER IL RESTO DELLA SETTIMANA!" Nico yells from the room in italian, and i blow on my nails to make them dry faster. "How many languages do you speak?" Leo asks me, and think for a second, "Spanish, Italian, Finnish, and French. Guys have weird fetishes, and the magazine must meet those fetish's standards." Leo smiles and paints my last nail, then turns around and yells, "Ha! She may understand our Spanish, Italian, Finnish, and French but we still have German!" Nico peeks through the door and pumps the air with his fist happily. "FICK JA!" he shouts, going back to the other room, and i am honestly baffled at the fact they know so many languages."Why?…" i question, and Leo replies, "Same reason as you, except girls and guys." i wonder something. I never thought about if women read Venus Spawn as well as guys. I brush it of my shoulder. I look down at my wet nails, and shake them till they are dry. I shuffle through my bag, and frown. "Crap, i forgot my PJS! I'll have to go back and get them from my room!" i sigh, thinking how stupid i am. I knew this was a multi day assignment, and i forgot pajamas! "Oh don't worry, I'm sure one of us has a big tee-shirt somewhere around here…" Leo gets up and starts shifting through a nearby dresser. Nico walks in, carrying three plates of food. He sets them down on a table and looks up to see Leo. "What are you looking for?" He asks, and Leo huffs. "Oh, i thought i had an extra shirt for pajamas so Annabeth wouldn't have to go back to her apartment in the Venus house. Do you have anything?" Nico shakes his head, "Nope. But we can go on a field trip to the Venus Spawn mansion after dinner. I achieved in making something edible!" I realize how hungry i am, and we all sit down for a quick dinner of… i think pasta. I can't tell because it looks like it should be in gourmet magazine. "Dang you italians. I can't even make toast, and you just made a 4 star dinner in 10 minutes!" i say sarcastically. "Usually it's simpler, but tonights a special night." Leo says happily. "Hmm?" i question. "Why, i forgot to tell you. Today is night shoot night!" Leo laughs while Nico blushes. "Still confused." i say and Nico's blush grows redder. "Otherwise known as Nico's night to shine! It's amazing, you'll see! For now, it's of to Venus Spawn mansion!" With that, Leo pushes away from the table, and snatches my car keys from my bag. "I drive."

•••

Spanish-

Nico! Volver aquí! Te echo de menos=Nico! Back here! I miss you.

Annabeth está aquí! No más español! = Annabeth is here! No more spanish!

Fue increíble y yo estaba en el mejor estado de áni-!= It was amazing and I was in the best state of mind-!

No español= No spanish

Italian-

I'M STILL HERE! CALL PERCY UN BRAV'UOMO LOKING ANCORA UNA VOLTA E NIENTE BACI PER IL RESTO DELLA SETTIMANA!= I'M STILL HERE! CALL PERCY A GOOD LOOKING MAN ONE MORE TIME AND NO KISSES FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!

German-

FICK JA!= FUCK YES!


	4. Chapter 4

Goody i'm back!

I don't own any characters or bands mentioned!

•••

Leo runs out the door, down the stairs, and outside to my car, Nico and I close behind. Leo has my bag, and my car keys! By the time we reach the car, Nico and I are panting, with Leo absolutely fine. "How-do-you-run-so-fast." i take a deep breath. "Latin blood beats faster than most." he hops into the car's front seat, and Nico mumbles, "He never answers the question fully." we hop in the back. Leo cracks up the radio to some Mexican radio channel, and within a minute or so, Shakira is pumping over the radio. "MY EARS!" i exclaim, as soon as Leo tries to sing. His voice isn't that bad, but men shouldn't sing "Hips don't lie." Ever. "You hold his shoulders, I'll get 'King for a Day' on, deal?" Nico whispers to me, and i nod. Leo is about to start the car, i grip his shoulder and Nico springs to the station dial. "NOO MY SHAKIRA!" Leo wails, and Nico puts up the volume till it's screaming. "YOU TOLD ME THINK ABOUT AND I DID, AND I DONT WANT TO FEEL A THING ANYMORE!" Nico and I yell, and Leo huffs and starts the car. I feel like I'm pressed against the faux-leather seats in the back, and Nico laughs. "I forgot to tell you, Leo's a bit of a lead foot!" I force a nervous smile. 15 minute later, and I'm sure a few very surprised squirrels in the road, we're at the Venus Spawn mansion. I stumble out of the car, somewhat dizzy since I'm pretty sure he didn't go any slower than 85 miles per hour. "Umm i think i'll wait out here…" Nico gulps, and Leo slings his arm around his shoulder reassuringly. Maybe he's nervous? Whatever, i think as i unlock the door and walk in. "Annabeth! Why are you back so soon?" Reyna comes over to me, the ears that go with her red suit bobbing up and down as she walks. "Nico and Leo came with me to grab my pajamas, we'll be quick." I say, and wave to her as we rush up the stairs to my room. Along the hallway to it, several heads pop out of doors and strangely many of the girls are glaring at Nico. We walk into my apartment and i run to my room and grab some PJ's out of my dresser, and walk back in to see all the girls that were glaring at Nico in my apartment, plus a few more, still in their revealing bunny suits. "Wha-" i question, and Leo looks equally confused. Suddenly, Rachel steps forward in her dark brown suit, and slaps Nico across the face. "How dare you come back here, di Angelo! You thought you could leave us all hanging, THEN come out of the closet?! Its called honesty, fucker!" she stomps off, everyone else close behind, muttering rude words. "THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Leo yells at Nico, who looks extremely guilty. "You know how i said i was straight when i came to God-Born? And then i came out of the closet? Um… i might have been dating some girls to cover up myself before i came out… I'm really sorry-" Leo cuts Nico of with a kiss, and i stand of to the sides, feeling blood rushing to my face, and much to my embarrassment, a small nose bleed coming on. After a few minutes, they pull apart for air, and Leo sees me and goes into protect mode. "Oh my gosh Annabeth are you okay your nose is bleeding! WE NEED TISSUES STAT!" he runs around frantically, looking for Kleenex. "Found some!" Nico yells, and grabs the box off the table. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" a familiar voice yells, and i see Thalia wildly shaking a baseball bat at Leo. He must have gone in her room in his endeavors to find tissues. "Thalia! Don't worry, they're with me, we just came so i could grab my pajamas." i assure Thalia, as she still eyes Leo with suspicious. "I still think he's trying to see my underwear…" Thalia glares at Leo, who waves his hands wildly while shaking his head. "I PLAY FOR THE OTHER TEAM SISTER! AND MY HEAD IS NOT A SOFTBALL!" Leo shouts, and Thalia lowers her bat. I stop the bleeding and Thalia lets us go, warning the boys, "That if either of you little scum bags stole anything you're dead meat!" We drive back to God-Born mansion, and all stumble back to the boy's apartment, falling onto the beds, utterly exhausted.

•••

Read and review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, but here you go!

•••

"Annabeth, wake up! It's time for the night shoot!" Travis excitedly shakes my shoulder, and i crack my eyes open. "What?" i mumble. "Wake up, sleeping beauty." Luke props me up, and i gaze at my clock. "It-is-2-in-the-morning-fuckers." i snarl, and i get up, Luke helping me when i stumble. Conner rips the covers off Nico and Leo, and starts drumming loudly on the head board. "Wakey wakey eggs and stop spooning!" Conner shouts. Leo starts, and gets up sleepily, but is fully awake at the words "Night Shoot." He looks like a kid on Christmas, shaking Nico excitedly, smiling a wide grin. Soon, the guys are pressing me down the hallway, more joining from other apartments, running out to a garden behind the mansion, where lights and cameras are all set up. Going behind changing screens, I am changed into a flowing black ball gown, my hair let loose, and Silena gave me a smoky eye effect. I walk to the center of the garden, to see the guys all ready. Each is in a black suit, and Nico is gone. "Whats going on?" i ask Luke, who laughs."Oh, it's when we… are the night." Luke grabs me around the waist, and tips me down, so i'm staring right into his eyes. He stands me back up, and i blush furiously. Nico comes from a nearby path, in a white suit, carrying roses of many colors. The guys each grab one, with Jason grabbing a yellow rose, Luke an orange one, Travis and Conner grabbing purple, Leo grabs a red rose, and Percy grabs a rare blue rose. Nico is left with a white rose and a pink one, and gives the pink one to me. "BOYS ITS NIGHT SHOOT TIME!" Leo yells, and they all whoop and run to the camera set up. I come close behind, to see everyone but Percy talking quickly and happily. "Whats going on?" i ask Percy quietly, and he sighs, "With this bunch, i never know." i glance at him, and he shrugs. "Basically, we work around the garden, yell out the perfect spot, take pictures, Nico poses around his flowers, him and Leo do make out shots in the dark, and everything is very mysterious. It's all one big show, ya know? Sometimes, I'm on top of a statue, other times, we're posing half naked. The best are the fantasy shots, which is probably why you're in an actual dress, not a string. In the end, we all do a shot of us leaning in and holding our roses out, inviting new readers to join. Its featured at the end of each magazine, makes sure they stay subscribed. After we get drunk and don't work the next day. It's awesome." He smirks at the mention of alcohol. "Do you drink a lot?" i ask him, and he scowls a little. "Maybe. I do stupid stuff when i drink, though." with that, he grabs my hand and twists me inward, and calls out before setting the rose in his teeth, "HERE GUYS!" Cameras rush toward us, and within a few shots, we're part of the magazine. It seems very unreal, like we're in a new world. The moon and stars illuminate everything, with us standing around ancient looking statues and fountains. Half the time, the guys shirts are off, the other half they're barely on. I'm whisked here and there, standing around dark corners or posing on top a stone horse. Leo does a surprise shot where he came up behind Nico, twirled him around, then pulled him forward by his tie, stealing a kiss. The last photo is taken, with the fellows doing the pose Percy described. Unplanned, i'm hoisted up, and laid across some of their out stretched arms. After that, cameras leave to get photos developed, and drinks are brought out. I see Michel Yew and Lee Fletcher come close to Percy, who's sipping at a glass of wine. "Shots?" they ask, and i see Percy's eyes flash as he refuses. "Oh, is Percy going soft?" they tease, and Percy stands straighter, not about to be insulted. "Bring the tequila boys, we're having a drinking contest!" Lee shouts, and Chris brings over a tray with three shot glasses on it and a bottle of a tequila. Sitting down on metal seats at a small dining table, the first shots are poured. I sit on a seat next to Percy so i can watch, and watch as they all finish the first, second, and third shots. At the fourth shot, Lee and Michel sway a bit, but Percy is still going strong. Two solid shots later, Michel is passed out, Lee has puked, and Percy is still looking fine. Pushing back from the table, he scoffs, slighly slurred, "Don't mess with Percy Jackson." and suddenly grabs my hand, pulling me along. "What are you?-" i question him as we round a corner in the hedge to an empty spot, and he kisses me. Deep, moving in and out, taking in everything. I'm surprised at first, but somehow sink into it, finding his rhythm and him finding mine, tangling his hair into my hands and him pressing me close to him. We break apart to breath, and Percy looks down, "God i'm stupid, i'm really sorry. I barely know you, i shouldn't have, heck i only saw you before in that magazine." his breath is sweet from the liquor, and he tries to drop my hands, but i hold on tight. "That wasn't stupid." i breath out, and i accidentally drift my eyes to his wrists where his sleeve got rolled up a bit. I slowly lift up his shaking hand, and inspect his wrist. Quick little strokes of scars cover his wrist and palm, and i hear a quiet gasp slip out of my throat. "What is this? Why would you?…" i search his eyes, to find something strange. Fear. He shakes my hands off, and runs. Hiking up my dress, i go after him, barely able to keep up. I follow him into his apartment, and watch as he collapses into his bed, his breathing ragged and sharp. "No one was supposed to find out. No one." Percy mutters, holding his head in his hands. "No one will. I'm good at keeping secrets." i gently sit beside him on his bed, and see its the only bed in the apartment. "I requested to sleep alone." Percy says, noticing me scanning the apartment. He sighs, "Why does it feel like that everything happens so fast when you're upset? I thought people always said that time slowed down when something like that happened to them. Another reason i don't trust easily, that and those times when you think a cookie us chocolate chip and its really raisin." he finishes dramatically, and i smile. I guess we had been outside for a while, because its 3 AM. "You can trust me." i tell Percy, and he glances at me sideways. "I kind of have to."

•••

What did you guys think?


	6. Chapter 6

Woohoo multi chapter day!

•••

"Do you have a white board or a mirror or something?" I ask Percy, and he nods and gets up shakily, returning with a small whiteboard and marker. "Okay we're going to write down everything, and fix it one at a time." Percy's face pales, but he agrees. "Okay, first, self harm. Second, alcohol. Anything you're hiding?" i ask Percy, completely serious. Percy scratches the back of his neck, avoiding my gaze as he rattles off a list, "Weed. Heroin. Ecstasy. Shrooms for a bit. Oh, there was that phase with steroids, that was lots of fun. Anything that dulls pain, really." I try not to raise my eyebrows as i write everything down. "Okaayy this should be fun. Lets try not to get you arrested for possession of illegal substances, shall we?" i stand up, and put my hands on my hips. "Where do you hide it all?" i turn around and ask him, and Percy just gives me a confused look. "I forgot, you're still smashed. The drugs, where do you hide your drugs? We have to get rid of them." Percy gets up, looking slightly angry. "I'll agree to you helping me. But i am NOT going cold turkey! I-I'll die or something! What do they call it? Oh yea, withdrawal, i'll die from withdrawal symptoms!" i shake my head, and walk to the nearest dresser, and shuffle through. "No you won't. You'll probably freak out, but not die. Ah-ha!" I exclaim, pulling out a bag containing a green grassy substance and a pill bottle that just has a smiley sticker on it. Percy tries to snatch them from me, but i run to his kitchen, and dump everything down the garbage disposal. "No!" Percy screams when he comes in, and pulls at his hair when he sees everything disappearing down the grinding hole. The next hour is like a sick game of tag, me running around his apartment as he tries to catch me, myself opening drawers, finding drugs, and disposing of them. The last thing down the drain is a bottle of cheap whiskey, the last addictive in his apartment. I even flushed his razors down the toilet. Percy curls up in the fetal position on his bed, his breathing uneven and slow. "Hour 1 of withdrawals starts now." i say, and sit in a smooth blue chair next to his bed. A few minutes later, Percy shoots straights up, and pleads with me. "Please Annabeth! It's 4:15, i get my blunt hit every morning at 4:15! I NEED my morning hit! I feel like i'm dying! For the love of God, i don't care if i've know you for two days, help me and i'll do anything!" he looks like he's about to cry, and i resist the urge to help him and his large, pleading eyes. I have to ignore him as he starts swearing at me for the addictives at lightning speed. He's right about one thing, i barely know him, and I've unintentionally already made out with him and given him an intervention. I guess i saw him a lot more than that, when the mansion got our subscription. I do have to admit, i always thought his photos were quite handsome. Seeing him in person was unreal, but now, seeing him begging and screaming curses at me for his drugs, its very off. I don't know why, but when Percy curls up into a ball again, i wrap my arms around him, slowly untangling him from his arms, holding him for at over half an hour. In the end, he's somehow totally immersed in my arms, quietly crying into my shoulder. "It's okay. You're going to be okay. Hour 2. It'll be over soon. It'll all be okay." I squeeze Percy tight, and he relaxes. "No, it's not okay. I'm addicted to everything bad in this world. It consumes me. Why? Because i was embarrassed to work here. I was embarrassed of how i looked. Its really horrid here. We're all just a house of man-whores, looking for money. We're no better than street-walkers." Percy finishes sleepily, yawning. Within a minute, i guess he exhausted himself so much, he's asleep, leaned up against me. I ease his head onto his pillow, and drape a blanket over him. Percy looks peaceful, not the weeping wreck from three minutes ago. I get up quietly, and start making coffee in the brewer in his kitchen. It's done in about another hour, and i walk into Percy's room with a cup for him and myself. He wakes up, obviously in a hangover state now. But before he can say anything, he runs to the bathroom and pukes in the toilet. "Lee and Michel challenged me to a tequila drinking contest, didn't they?" He calls from the bathroom, and i walk out and lean up against the doorway to the bathroom. "Yep, do you remember anything?" i ask him as his head hangs over the toilet bowl. "Everything except for the kind of liquor, because according to you, it'll be my last taste of it. I was just hoping i wouldn't have to taste it on the way back up." Percy gets up, and takes his coffee, but spits it out into the sink. "Gah! Whats in this?" he asks me with a disgusted look on his face, and i answer him straight forward. "Coffee, sugar, and milk. I dumped your coffee creme liquor. Cold turkey, remember?" Percy sighs, "I was hoping you didn't." he tries another sip. "Thank god we have the day off." i sigh, thinking about how my assignment only lasts for 6 more days after today. Percy checks the clock on the wall, "Its only 6:30, what should we do?" i smile mischievously at him. "Considering the impromptu make-out session last night, i think you owe me a date. Lunch later?" he returns my smile, and nods. "Till then, i guess i could always share some of my story with you, if you share with me. Take a shower and meet me by the door." i say, and start walking to the door to the hallway, and after his shower Percy follows me. We travel downstairs and outside, soon we're in my car, and I'm driving to a place i haven't been in years. My apartment, the place i lived before i was desperate enough to join Venus Spawn.

•••

Penny for your thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

You probably all HATE me. Like despise. Please don't hurt me. SPOILER: I need a poll! READ THIS AFTER YOU FINISH THE CHAPTER! Okay, so after this, should Percy ask Annabeth out, or Annabeth ask Percy, or should the next chapter just be a time skip into relationship? Tell me in ththere views and I promise to publish eight with the next few days!

•••

We arrive at the old brick building, the words, "Valley Stop Manor." fading on the sign outside. I still remember which key does what, and soon we're in my old apartment, the furniture still covered in sheets and dust everywhere. "What is all this?" Percy asks himself quietly, quickly taking the sheet off an old sofa, without a single spec of dirt or grim on it because of the sheets that had covered it. We plop down, and Percy stares at me expectingly with his arms crossed over his chest, so i sigh and start. "So my story… My full name is Annabeth Marie Chase. This was my apartment, when i was 19. I lived alone here. My dad kinda kicked me out of his house, but sent me money every week. His new wife just hated me completely, so it was really her that kicked me out. So i bought this apartment, went to thrift stores to get furniture, payed my bills. Architecture school had been cut short for me, which was unfortunate because i was always the highest scoring in my class every semester. I only got 2 years, so i couldn't really get into it as a real job, and most of the money from my dad stopped when his wife found out about it. So i did odd jobs, didn't make enough money, and finally resorted to a strip club. I was depressed, and felt humiliated. I was thinking of how horrible i felt, how it felt like i had the word 'prostitute' forever branded into my soul. But i used that misery as energy one day. Apparently, some one from Venus Spawn was there that day and thought i had talent on a pole. Took me out of there, gave me a room with other girls, i started getting payed big money for it, so i stayed as a model and waitress, getting paid to go half naked. I hated this job less because it paid better, there was more clothing at least, and the other girls were going through it all too. Life was starting to pick up again. Got assigned to work with you guys. So really, i spent a year living life here and 5 years with Venus Spawn magazine. My life, full of my humiliation at working there and at the scummy old strip club. I never got around to selling this place, so i pay its bills so i can come back when ever i want, and my dad still sends me letters to here, but i have those forwarded to the mansion. I am a complete fuck-up basically. This is the part when you totally disagree with me." i smile and didn't realize, but i kind of choked up a little when i mentioned my dad. Percy grins then nods understandingly, and clears his throat. "I guess its my turn. My full name is Perseus Olsen Jackson. I was 19, i had a flat of my own in Brooklyn with my girl, Calypso. My girlfriend was a bit of a bitch, telling me how if she was going to be perfect, i had to be perfect too. Said i was weak, compared me to any other guys she saw anywhere. I lost confidence. Thats when i started working out more everyday, skipping meals with her, because she was trying to be even more perfect, even though i told her she was fine. It escalated, drugs came in, influenced by Calypso. She came home one day with something she called 'gym candy' i knew it was steroids. But she kept pressuring me about how it would make it so i could do everything better than ever, slipped them into my few meals. So i took them on my own will one day, oh i felt great! I felt like superman for gods sake, so it continued. I barely had to work out anymore, i was stronger than ever. Satisfied that she was perfect and that i was too, she dragged me to parties. Thats where alcohol came in. I did keg stands till i was sick, tequila suicides, kamikazes, anything you can imagine. Parties turned to raves, raves got me ecstasy by the bottle-full. One day, my girlfriend ran out of the flat, with half my drugs and money stuffed in her purse. Never saw her again. I was angry, so i bought weed to relax. Weed brought me into part of the world of drugs, and got some heroin into my life. I did quit steroids, and then got shrooms. That was only for like a day or two because it was terrifying in the end, seeing things that weren't real. Self harm was basically the red bow on top of the box of addictions i have and had. To think, it was all because a girl said i was too scrawny for her. She was a whore anyway, cheated on me 3 times. So, now you have the full reason i'm a hot mess. Thoughts?" Percy turns to me, a dopey grin on his face, but it drops when he sees a thin tear escape my eye. "What i do?" Percy questions me, and laugh in a small voice. "I'm fine, just it was kinda sad. You never hear about guys with low self esteem. It's okay." I wipe the tear and some of its brothers away. Percy gets up, pulling me with him. "Wanna do something fun?" he asks me, and i squint at him. "Does it involve substances?" I question, and Percy shakes his head. Dropping my hand, he races around the apartment, tearing the sheets off furniture, tossing them into a big pile. I follow suit, and soon all of my furniture is uncovered. We're laughing and chasing each other, diving into the dusty pile of cloth that was the sheets. We even saw who could go as many times as possible. Landing at the same time, we let out a simultaneous "Oof!" Laughing till my side hurts, i turn to see Percy staring at me. "Can i help you?" i ask him cautiously, and he laughs quietly. "Its just, you seemed so serious earlier, helping me, and now you look so different, laughing. You're quite beautiful, you know."


	8. Chapter 8

**hey little ones! I tried to do like a filler kinda so its a bit short. SORRY -3- updating it really hard okay because my nana was over and then my friends think its great to message me at random times so i loose my train of thought okay. I don't own Supernatural, Redbox, The Host, or ANY CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THE STORY M'KAY!**

We went back to the God-Born mansion, and I'm sad to say, I avoided Percy. I mean, he's cute. Okay, more than cute, he's freaking sexy. But he called me beautiful, and no one's really said that seriously to me. There have been compliments, but never beautiful. As soon as I stammered thanks and we had left, surviving through an awkward car ride, I bolted to Leo and Nico's room. "Where were you?" Leo yelled as soon as he saw me, and I almost laughed. He looked like he almost sent out an amber alert for me, and his hands are on his hips as he taps his foot. "With Percy…" I mumble, and Nico looks at me with his eyes wide. Leo storms to the door, "I am going to kill that boy! If he did anything-!" Nico propels himself across the room and blocks the door, "Nope, not killing Percy right now. We can do that next week, right now Annabeth will explain. Right Annabeth?" Nico gives me the 'I'm on your side!' look, and I silently thank him. I sit on one of the beds and explain mostly everything, leaving out Percy self harm and most of the drug use. "That little shit had weed! Oh, he is SO dead!" Leo exclaims, but Nico has his arms firmly around him to keep him from getting up from their spot on one of the beds. Nico shakes his head, "I knew Percy had a drinking thing, but I didn't think it was so bad to affect him like that. I suspected some type of drug, maybe an antidepressant taken in large doses, but not weed or ecstasy. I feel bad." I think it's for the best I didn't tell them about most of his life story the way he explained it to me, it's his to tell. I left out his crazy girlfriend too, and basically said Percy hit a hard moment in his life and couldn't deal with it, so he turn to only those three additives. But suddenly Leo has a sad look on his face, and glances at me shyly, "Annabeth, what was your story?" My throat tightens, and I try to swallow. I breathe out heavily, and tell them my whole story. In the end, I spread my arms wide and say, "I have nothing to hide." Leo tackles me in a hug, and Nico looks like he's contemplating something. "Annabeth, you need to be on TV or something with a story like that!" Leo sniffles a little but recovers soon enough. I try to laugh and pat his back awkwardly, "Sorry, but I do better in front of a still camera than a moving one." I look at Nico, to see him now looking confused. I ask him what's up, and he chuckles a little, "Oh, just wondering... what did Percy say to send you running?" Leo lets me go, and is now raising an eyebrow at me, suggestively and teasing. I feel my face go red. Oh god, what do I tell them?! They'll think I'm an idiot for leaving! "Fine if you're not going to say anything, we'll just go ask Percy..." Leo gets up and walks to the door, and I shout, "Wait!" He stops and turns to me, grinning like a mad man. I sigh, "He called me... beautiful. Okay?" I say, slamming my face into a nearby pillow. "HE WHAT?! WITHOUT TELLING US?! Oh, if he had told us we could have made it soooo much more romantic!" Leo yells, and Nico pipes up, "We could have made it a big thing! Spell it in rose petals! Not my roses though..." I bring my face out of the pillow, "You two are idiots you know that?" Leo comes over and slings an arm around my shoulder, "Yeah, but now we're your idiots!" He laughs, and let go of me, "Now, where are your keys?" Leo asks me, and I raise my eyebrows and ask him why he needs my keys. "I'm going to get us ice cream and a sad movie so we can hang out for the rest of the day and cry and go on the internet. Nico, keep Annabeth company. Annabeth, what's your favorite flavor?" He says casually as I toss him my keys, "Um," I think for a minute, "Strawberry, please." Nico calls out to Leo before he leaves, "Wait, aren't you going to ask me my favorite?" He sticks out his lip in a pout while Leo laughs, "I already know your favorite flavor. Chocolate, of course." Nico smiles, "Dang you never forget anything!" Leo laughs again and leaves. "How long will he be gone?" I ask, and Nico gets up, "Bout an hour. One thing at the store is never one thing, and he takes forever to pick movies. What do you want to do?" I ponder his question, before smiling mysteriously. "That's not a nice smile, that's a 'Let's go murder someone with a rusty spoon' smile." Nico deadpans and I laugh. "No, it's a 'let's go find someone that's asleep and knock pots and pans together really loud' smile. Very different, depending on what mood I'm in." I get up and enter the kitchen, Nico following behind me. We haul out two pans and a pair of wooden spoons, and tip toe out into the hall. One door is open and we peek inside, seeing the Stoll brothers, still sleeping quietly in a bunk bed. We sneak in the room (not before Nico checked from far away to see if they were decent. I have my morals), and I raise my spoon away from the pan, holding it like a shield. I mouth a countdown to Nico, and on 3, we start hitting the pans. "WINCHESTERS SAVE ME FROM THE DEMONS!" Travis screams, falling out of the top bed. Conner covered his ears until we stopped, laughing too hard to continue. Travis buried his face in a pillow that fell of the bed with him, and his words were muffled as he said, "You are the true spawns of Satan." Conner sees his brother on the floor and starts laughing too, "Oh god, be a good sport! That was funny. Well, funny for me at least." Conner laughs, poking his brother. We leave before Travis can get up; Conner agreeing to make sure his brother didn't have any serious injuries. We wait in the room, Nico showing me that he has some impressive poetry skills. "Nico! This is awesome! You should publish this stuff in a book!" I exclaim as I read one of his works. He smiles, "Please I'm not that good. Edgar Allen Poe, now that man could write!" I think for a second, "Wait wasn't that the author of 'The Telltale Heart'? Dude, that's a story about killing a really old guy, dismembering him, and putting him in the floor boards."Nico puckers his lips, "Look, I said he could write. I didn't say his writing was happy." We laugh, and resort to playing card games until Leo returns, both of us cheating in poker. Leo finally slams the door open, and we look up from our game. I'm not sure who would have one, but we both lunge for our ice cream, Leo hands it to us. He then holds up a Redbox DVD, "I got us The Host!" One hour later and half a tub of ice cream later, we're sitting in front of the TV. "Wait, does she love Ian or Jared?" Nico asks with a confused look on his face. Leo pulls him close, "That, my melancholy lover, is the beauty of it." I suddenly hear a buzz coming from my bag, and dig my phone out. I open it and read the text, "**Hey, wanna hang out sometime?-Percy.**" I stare at the screen before typing, "**How did you get my number?-Annabeth.**" All I get back is "**…-Percy**" before I receive a final, "**I have my ways. So, yes or no to a date?-Percy.**" I roll my eyes without remembering he can't see me. "**Sure. But you know… you're only three doors down the hall. You could have just knocked and asked in person.-Annabeth.**" With that, I shut off my phone and continue the movie. "Wait who is Wanda?" Nico says, and Leo and I moan. This will be a long movie.


End file.
